


The Ascent but its porn

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s05e09 The Ascent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rewrite, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Using quotes from the episode, here is the episode in question, but they have sex.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Ascent but its porn

**Author's Note:**

> O- Odo, K- kira, Q-Quark, B-Bashir, G-Garak so on so forth

Q: You’re still a miserable ex-changeling…  
O: … I’m still not playing cards with you  
Q: What are you reading anyway?  
Q steals the padd  
O: Q!  
Q: Oh my god, this is porn  
O: Give it back  
Q: What is this?Hew-mon?  
O: M gave it to me. Its research  
Q: Bull shit its research. You got hormones now, it was bound to happen  
O snatches the padd back  
O: Pft, you think this is my first romance novel  
Q: Why do you bother reading when holosuites are available?  
O: I wouldn’t use one of your holosuites if you paid me  
Q: Ouch  
O: And I enjoy reading. I have an active imagination ….  
Q: You never told me you were interested in … this?  
O: I told you. Its research  
Q sniggers  
Q: Not just into your job  
O: You’re right. Its social research  
Q: Then by all means, enjoy your porn.  
O: Don’t call it that  
Q: Erotic fiction  
O: No  
Q: Imagining sexual endeavours  
O: Stop it  
Q: Your stash  
O looks pissed  
Q laughs  
O: You’re disgusting  
Q: And you’re one of us  
O passive aggressively goes back to his book

On the mountain  
Q: Admit it. You wanted to be a solid  
O: I never wanted to be a solid  
Q: You don’t think I notice you watching my customers, eating and drinking and enjoying themselves.  
O: Oh, how I longed to digest food and waste latinum on pointless gambling. Hmf  
Q: Be sarcastic all you want, but you can’t knock it til you tried it  
O: So far, I’m not liking it  
Q: Then you must not be doing it right  
O: Pft  
Q: I suppose it was supposed to be a punishment. That is a point though. What DO you enjoy?  
O needed a minute to think of something  
Q: Besides your books  
O gives Q a “seriously” look. Q starts laughing.

Night.   
Q and O have decided to try and sleep on some rocks.   
O: Are you asleep?  
Q: Nope  
O: I had trouble sleeping back on DS9 too  
Q: What do you want me to do about it?  
O: I don’t know. I wondered if all solids suck at sleeping  
Q: How did it work when you were a liquid?  
O: I kneel next to my bucket and decide to go to sleep. Done  
Q: Then how do you know when to wake up?  
O: When I have fully regenerated  
Q: Boy, must suck to not have that  
O: You’re telling me  
Q: I can’t sleep because I’m cold  
O gets smug  
O: What do you want me to do about it?  
Q sighs. O giggles  
Q: Are you cold?  
O: Freezing  
Q: We could … Cuddle?  
O’s head shoots up  
Q: I’m just saying we could provide each other with more body heat that way  
O: Is that scientifically accurate?  
Q: Actually it is  
O nods  
O: How do we go about this?  
Q looks around  
Q: We could put the jacket underneath us to stop the rocks taking the heat.. And we put the blanket over us .. like a sleeping bag  
O looks around  
O: If it's worse-  
Q: We’ll go back to doing our own thing  
Q and O take their respective outfits off and lay side by side of the jacket under the blanket  
There is a really awkward silence  
O: I - … I think we need more contact  
Q: I hate to agree  
O: Lay on your side  
Q: I’m always little spoon  
Q rolls over, O cuddles him  
O: What’s ‘spoon’?  
Q: This! You’re big spoon, I’m little spoon  
O: Oohh, I get it  
Q: Watch what you’re doing with your hands  
O: Where am I supposed to put them?  
Q: Here  
Q wraps O’s arms around his body. O is unsure how to feel about this. He is warmer but … he’s currently got his body pressed against Q’s. Q doesn’t seem to mind.  
Q: O, I can feel that  
O: I swear it happens at random  
Q: Sure …  
Q didn’t move

The day.  
O woke up because nature called. He’s still not used to this shit. As soon as he moved away from Q  
Q: Where you going?  
O: I need .. I’m going .. over - there?  
Q nods  
Q: I need to pee too  
Q starts getting up  
O: Don’t stand near me  
Q: I didn’t intend on peeking, thank you very much  
There was an awkward silence, where neither of them dared move until the other says they’re done.  
They continue up the mountain

Q: What I wouldn’t give for rain  
O: What is it with your people and rain? Do you just enjoy being damp or something?!  
Q: You wouldn’t get it. You don’t have a home to miss  
O: I miss DS9.  
Q: ‘Spose that's close enough  
O: What's that supposed to mean?  
Q stops  
Q: You know exactly what I mean. We are literally at war with your people and you still defend them. Even after what they did to you.  
O: You can talk. You hate going home too. And yet here YOU are, telling me, you miss rain  
Q: Doesn’t rain on DS9. At least you were free to shapeshift and find things you enjoy. My life is nothing but putting my neck on the line only for you to come and drop the axe. And you don’t even enjoy that!  
O: Since when do you care what I enjoy  
Q didn’t say anything for a moment  
Q: I don’t.  
Q kept walking.   
O was still pissed. He missed the link. He missed flying. He missed being immune to heat and cold. He missed waking up dressed and ready. He didn’t like being scared of death for the first time in his life. Even under Dr M, the aim was always to be humanoid enough to get the hell out. Dr M didn’t want him dead, and that was relief enough. 

Q was pissed. He turns into a chair, hides in his room as a bottle, watches him in his most intimate and private moments, and now he’s going to die without ever telling how much he loves seeing O suffer in his new physical form, because he can’t bring himself to say it. He doesn’t mean it. As much as he pisses him off, he feels really bad for him. Not like O would ask for help, but it's always there.

That night.  
Jacket off. Blanket off. Lay down. Spoon.  
Q: Again. REALLY?  
O: I’M NOT-  
Q: LOUD!  
O: Sorry. My hearings not as good as yours  
Q: It's the fact you’re right behind me that doesn’t help  
O: This was your idea  
Q: Because I don’t wanna freeze to death  
They were both thinking about how much they miss home. They miss friends and family. The contact is physically warming but neither will admit its emotional comfort at this point.  
O held Q tighter. He was tempted to tell him to stop it, but … mmmm. O’s warm thighs pressed up against his own was just amazing.

Night after night went like this. They spend that day arguing, then fall asleep tucked under each other only to do it again the next morning.

Q: O?  
O: Yeah?  
Q: It's been 4 days  
O: I’m aware of that  
Q: I’m no longer accepting your theory that it’s random.  
O: …  
Q: … I just heard your heart stop  
O: I swear I’m not doing it on purpose  
Q: I know you’re not doing it on purpose … But maybe you should... do something about it  
O: I usually just wait it out  
Q: Doesn’t that hurt?  
O: It’s honestly the last thing on my mind under these circumstances  
Q: Fine. I’m encouraging you to do something about it   
O: And it took you 4 days to realise it offends you  
Q: Once or twice, I’ll accept as accidents, but we can’t do this every night, O  
O: I’m not comfortable with this  
Q: Well I’m not comfortable with THIS  
O: Why does it even bother you? You never said anything before  
Q doesn’t answer for a few minutes. O is trying to work out why  
Q: Lets just say I’m having a similar problem  
O: Oooohh….  
Q: I personally would like to do something about it, but I’m aware you’re new to your body-  
O: Q?  
Q: Yeah?  
O: I have no idea what you’re supposed to do about it  
Q: You’re kidding  
O: I haven’t mentioned it to anyone and the events are so random I can’t even avoid the cause  
Q: So you’ve just been sitting in your office and in your room, hard as a rock and just dealing with it?  
O: Basically  
Q: And you didn’t think to search it up?  
O: Sure, I’ll check the archive on ex-changelings transitions into humanoid life and see what they have to say  
Q: I mean in a more general sense  
O: I was embarrassed. No one seems to talk about it or mention it so it felt .. wrong  
Q: Great. I can’t believe this. What do you know about it?  
O: It’s something to do with arousal. But I’m not aroused.  
Q: Probably your body reacting to hormones then …   
O is listening. Q sighs.   
Q: It’s like that because you either think you’re gonna get laid or your going through puberty.  
O: The fuck is puberty?  
Q: The space where teenagers turn into adults.  
O: So what do I do about it?  
Q: Same thing as them… Masturbate  
O has a think through his books  
O: Oh. I haven’t done that yet  
Q: But you know what it is?  
O: I’ll be honest, I haven’t read a book yet in which the guy does it  
Q: So you know how women do it? But not men?  
O: Yup  
Q: GOD DAMN IT  
O: It's not the same?  
Q: Nothing alike … unless you have similar … urm ... Equipment. Cardassians all have slits so it is, but I’m guessing you-  
O: No. Its not  
Q: Then this is going to be fun  
O: Any alternatives?  
Q: Sex  
O: Not an option  
Q: I couldn’t agree more  
O: … So what do we do?  
Q: Wait it out, I guess?  
O: Fine

Back to walking  
Q: If we make it back to DS9, first thing you’re going to do?  
O: Visit the infirmary  
Q: I meant for fun  
O: I’m going to write the report, apologize to starfleet-  
Q: You have missed the point of my questions  
O: What answer were you expecting?  
Q: I’m gonna check R hasn’t destroyed my bar, check Morn has paid his tab then I’m disappearing into a holosuite for 3 hours, and no one can stop me  
O: Starfleet will still want your witness-  
Q: Can you just not think about work for 5 minutes. C’mon O, just tell me something you do to enjoy yourself  
O: I used to practice turning into stuff  
Q: O… You’ve been a solid for months now. I just need to hear you say you miss something about your new life  
O has a think. They keep walking  
O: Promise you won’t say anything  
Q: I promise  
O: M is teaching me to swim because I won't go kayaking anymore  
Q: And you miss that?  
O: Its an important part of humanoid life  
Q: I never learned to swim  
O: What if you get pushed in deep water?  
Q: When will I ever be near deep water?  
O: I never thought I’d be trapped as solid on a barren planet with just you, but I wish I had the skills necessary to cope with it  
Q: I was really hoping asking you about the future would make me feel better. A glimmer of hope. Things to looks forward to if we survive this, but you can’t even let me have that  
O: Because the only thing I was looking forward to in a day has been stripped from me  
Q: I never saw you smile when you shapeshifted  
O: Because you only saw me shift when you were about to lose your latinum  
Q: And even that didn’t bring you joy.  
O: It would bring me more joy to know the people on the station are safe from any nefarious activities you engage in  
Q: Not my fault people pay good money for strong drugs and booze  
O: You shouldn’t provide it. There is a reason they’re illegal and you’d happily put people's well being at risk for profit  
Q: I put my own well being on the line for it too. You can’t dictate peoples stupid decisions, O  
O: I could if people like you didn’t make it so widely available  
Q: People are irresponsible O. Even you have passed out drunk in my bar before now  
O: I wasn’t in a good place  
Q: See. You can’t even enjoy booze without being depressing. But hey, at least you’ve got swimming to look forward to  
O: Yes and I’m sure the bar is just fine  
Q and O kept walking.

Night  
Q: I wanna be big spoon  
O: What difference does it make?  
Q: I’m always little spoon  
O: For obvious reasons  
Q: Don’t start with me.  
O: Fine.  
They lay down and try to position themselves correctly.  
Neither move or speak for a few moments  
O: Don’t like it  
Q: Me neither  
They awkwardly shuffle into their normal position  
Q: … O, for the love of god.  
O: This happens every night. Why even bring it up?  
Q: Because it's frustrating me  
O: We established yesterday we can’t fix it .. for either of us  
Q: Well we could ...  
O: What?  
Q: I mean - … No, you’re right. Never mind  
O: If you had a suggestion...  
Q: Don’t worry about it.  
O went quiet.   
Q couldn’t sleep like this. Night after night, their situation got worse and every little thing was pissing him off. Like O said the last thing on their minds should be .. this, but O holding him brought out an urge that COULD be sated, even if hunger and exhaustion were the primary problems.

He waited an hour or so before trying. Q’s hand drifts between his legs. He shouldn’t need to even remove any clothes if he does it right. Gently rubbing against himself, he keeps quiet. O is still slowly breathing down his neck. Q closes his eyes and daydreams as he presses on.

O: What are you doing?  
Q stops dead in his tracks  
Q: I thought you were asleep  
O: I was until you started shaking  
Q: I didn’t realise I was  
O: Are you still cold?  
Q: No, I ...- It doesn’t matter  
O looks curiously over Q’s shoulder  
Q is standing at the border of a big decision. On the one hand, he could easily make O leave him alone and he’ll just try again later. Alternatively, he could invite O into the situation at risk of sounding creepy or making O uncomfortable, but saying that, he seems to have no problem sleeping with his erection dug in Q’s back.   
But even then, Q has always just assumed O is asexual, so of course he’s never looking to it or his bodies natural responce arousal bother him. Then again, if he's into it, Q might get more than his money's worth out of it. No. O’s body is new to him, it would be weird to use him like that, but … one could argue that he’s technically doing O a favour.   
O: Q?  
Q: I was jerking off. Alright? It’s frustrating that I can feel you pressed against me and it's not healthy to just sleep through it  
O: Then why were you shaking?  
Not the response he was imagining but it make sense  
Q: Because you need friction, O. I didn’t realise you could feel it  
O: I don’t mind. I just worried  
Q: Worried?  
O: You might be having an episode or dying or something. I don’t know  
Q blushes a little  
O: I’ll go back to sleep  
O lays back down  
Q can’t start again. Now he knows, it makes him feel weird. Not that it wasn’t weird to begin with, but now he just feels like he’s being watched.   
A thought passes through his mind. O just said he doesn’t mind that he’s doing it, so maybe he wouldn’t mind something else.  
Q: O?  
O: M hm  
Q: You don’t have to sleep through it either  
O: What??  
Q: Like I said, it's unhealthy not to deal with it. Maybe you’d like to know what to do … if the time ever came?  
O: …  
Q: You know what. Doesn’t matter-  
O: That- sounds helpful actually.   
Q: Put your hand over mine  
Q can’t believe it, but O’s hand is actually making its way down his arm. O’s hand encases his.  
O: Is that your-  
Q: Yes. Now, you’re not supposed to do with clothes on, but because its cold and I’m not bothered about the mess  
O: Mess?  
Q sighs  
Q: You know … jizz? Seed? The white fluid?  
O: Oh! Right. We covered that subject while I was still living with Dr M. That was a while ago  
Q: That's a start  
Q takes a deep breath and starts moving his hand and O’s with it. Q shudders. O curiously breaths down Q’s neck. Q can feel himself becoming slick. The warm sensation was all he could think about. O’s warm hand pressed against his length was making his entire lower half tingle. Q moaned and mumbled.  
O: Is it nice?  
Q moaned  
Q: …Yes…   
O’s curiosity got the better of him. He didn’t exactly let go, but he separated from Q’s hand and moved further down. Q felt him lightly explore that region. If Q didn’t know any better he’d say O knows exactly where he was going.  
O: Is this wet?  
Q: It … It's a biological… reaction.  
O rubs his fingers right between Q’s legs, almost searching for something. Q moans.  
O: Why?  
Q: Males can be penetrated … it makes it easier  
O’s fingers wrap back around Q’s. Q almost wishes O would go back to what he was doing  
O: Doesn’t sound comfortable?  
Q: Not at first. I- I mean .. I like it .. But it’s not for everyone  
O’s hand is slowly taking over Q’s movements. Q is still gasping and shuddering on his side. Q lets O do it for him. O keeps doing it. Q is definitely building. Just a little more  
Q: Little faster …  
Q is immediately overcome and spills. O’s grip suddenly feels very tight. Q grips the blanket and jolts through his climax. O lets go. Q breaths slow and deep.  
O: Thank you  
Q: Whuh?  
O: That was very helpful … for me  
Q: This .. is never spoken of … if we get off this mountain  
O nods. Q passes out.

The next day was nearly silent. At this point, they were both so exhausted and emotionally drained, it was a nice silence. Like mutual understanding for the other's space. After last night, they both need it.  
O is no longer curious about his own biology but Q’s.  
Q is starting to worry if he upset O last night. But O would tell him surely? But he has no idea how O reacts to sexual things besides getting angry and he’s not angry or Q would be dealing with the brunt of it.  
O needs to know more but Q might not be the type to talk about it. Outside of using it against each other, they don’t discuss these things, and it's all so new, the physical and social side, O wouldn’t know where to start.

The night comes.  
Q’s mind has drifted from his dick to his stomach. What he wouldn’t give for any food. Even Klingon. That is a sign of desperation.  
O’s mind is firmly stuck on a sexual subject. He knows that’s not where it should be, but after last night, it's hard to think of anything else.  
O: Q?  
Q: Yeah?  
O: Yesterday ...  
Q sighs  
O: What?  
Q: You didn’t fix it yourself, did you?  
O: What? No, that's not what- I … You said something yesterday.  
Q: Go on?  
O went red. He can feel his body heating up in embarrassment. Q can feel him turning their rudimentary sleeping bag into a sauna.  
O: You said you like being penetrated?  
Q: Yeah. I like guys. So what?  
O: Then why didn’t you do that?  
Q: I don’t like using my fingers. Plus I’d have to get undressed and there would be more mess.  
O: It doesn’t hurt?  
Q: No? Not usually  
O: How so?  
Q: Without proper foreplay it can hurt.  
O: Foreplay?  
Q: You know, the kissing and rubbing part before sex?  
O: Oh. What's that got to do with it?  
Q: Your body needs time to adjust and get comfortable.  
O remains silent hoping Q would keep talking. This is answering a lot of questions.  
Q picks up that O is listening  
Q: You wanna hear a secret?  
O: Sure  
Q: I fucked a lot of Cardassians during the occupation. I was there for a while before you got there. There were no women, and the Bajoran workers didn’t want anything from me, so I took my chances with others. Worth it in my opinion but K would kill me if she knew I was literally in bed with the enemy while her people were being subjugated.  
O: So you actually sought out male companionship?  
Q: Kept me on good terms with the soldiers .. and security chief-  
O’s ears pricked up  
Q: But I like using my … external parts too. Happy?  
O: Why’d you mention the old head of security  
Q: Favours get you out of trouble. Not like you ever fell for bribery  
O smiles  
O: That first time you tried to buy your way out.  
Q: I tried a few times after that too  
O: With no success  
The two of them laid there in silence reminiscing. Q broke the silence  
Q: Why did you ask?  
O: What?  
Q: Why did you ask about my … preferences? I mean I don’t prefer either but-  
O: I - I don’t know. I didn’t know guys … I didn’t know Ferengi could .. or - you did… that kind of thing, you know?  
Q: If it bugs you-  
O: What- No, I don’t care, I just didn’t know  
Q: And you have to know me inside out to feel better about yourself?  
O: Not like that. I’ve been standing over your shoulder for 10 years and I haven’t ever seen you … with a guy?  
Q: Cause I’m not gay. I just like sex.  
O is even more confused.  
Q: It’s been a while  
O stays quiet.  
Q’s mind is reeling. He comes to a conclusion  
Q: Were you interested?  
O: I’m not interested in you, but you said it was nice. Obviously I’m curious.  
Q: I always thought you were asexual  
O: I was … until .. K  
Q: Really?  
O: She .. changed something. We spent so much time together as the occupation ended. Dukat wanted her caught and brought to him personally. Fucking creep.  
Q: Says you  
O: I’m not creepy with her. Am I?  
Q: Considering she doesn’t even notice you watching her, I’d say your doing the opposite of creepy  
O: I’ll take that as a compliment  
Q: I mean … if anything, its her being creepy with you  
O: What?  
Q: When you walk away from her, she watches you, you know.  
O: She does?  
Q: You’re not that bad looking. Don’t sound so surprised  
O: It's hard not to be when children ask what happened to my face  
Q: The rest of us aren’t looking at your face  
Q’s heart stops  
O: Did - you say ‘us’?  
Q: What? I’m not allowed to look?  
O: Look at what?  
Q has a moment. No going back now  
Q: Some of us can appreciate your figure, alright? Some of us like a strong guy with a deep voice. Some of us wonder what's under that uniform. Nothing creepy  
Q shudders at the thought. A few of his fantasies run through him.  
O: You think I’m attractive?  
Q: Not just me, but yes, I’m into that  
O: I don’t know how to feel about that  
Q: It's a compliment, I promise  
O: But you hate me  
Q: Yeah, I hate that your job is to hinder my business, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like your body. Not like you can change it anymore either.  
O: So half the station is sexualising me, and no one told me?  
Q: Not your fault you don’t think of people that way.  
O: And you were getting off on me? Yesterday?  
Q: Not on purpose. I mean, it was nice to feel you. Do you get that? Do you like touch?  
O: Arresting people is the only form of contact I get  
Q: … O. I can’t believe I’m going to say this. Did you - like - touching me?  
O: This has been nice, considering the circumstances.  
Q: I don’t mind taking this further if you’re curious  
O: How much further?  
Q: Depends what you want? I was thinking we take our shirts off. The makeshift bed is definitely warm enough  
O: That sounds nice  
Q starts taking his jacket, waistcoat and shirt off. O follows  
Q: I’m no K, but I’m sure I’ll suffice  
O laughs. There's something cheeky almost about their current path, like unknown territory. An exciting little adventure they’re both on. One that's more fun and less dangerous than dealing with this planet.  
W snuggles his back into O’s front.   
O’s chest is soft on the surface. Warm but solid.  
Q was “squishy” is the best word O could come up with, but he likes it. He's warm and small enough to hold.  
Q likes being held, but it's not a luxury he gets very often. Quickies don’t involve cuddles. Soldiers get dressed and leave. Even his previous girlfriends have accepted his requests to be little spoon because he pretends to hate it.  
Q: Is this good for you?  
O: I like this  
Q: Me too.  
O almost found himself too relaxed, but on the verge of sleep, Q spoke  
Q: O… I can feel that .. fifth night in a row  
O: I can hear the smile in your voice  
Q: Good  
O held Q tighter and smiled  
O: You’re dealing with it too aren’t you?  
Q nodded with a grin on his face  
Q: Yeah  
O laughed. Q laughed  
Q: I’d be happy to take things further.. If you’re still curious?  
O: I am.  
Q shuffles his trousers down  
Q: How curious?  
O: Very  
The way he said that sent a hot spike through him. He removed his underwear too.  
Q took O’s hand and guided him in the right direction. O got a better grip on Q’s junk. Q melted into O’s embrace. O’s hand did some exploring. All of which Q was happy to let him do.

O followed it up to the tip. Q jolted and gripped the blanket. O palmed back down to Q’s folds.  
O: Its wet again  
Q: Yep  
O: It's not like mine  
O kept feeling around. It was really winding Q up. The constant touching and rubbing without any build up or release.  
Q: Keep going down  
O followed his instructions  
Q: There. Press in.  
Q sighed a sigh of relief as O pushed a finger inside.  
O: Is this where-  
Q: YES!   
O wasn’t even doing anything but Q was breathing really heavily  
O: What do I do?  
Q: Press in slow… with two fingers … then pull back and push back in  
O did exactly that. Q’s mouth fell open. His eyes wobbly. O was starting to get it. Q held onto one of his arms. O moved a bit faster. Q held back a high pitched noise.  
O: Still nice?  
Q: PLEASE keep going  
He was essentially leaking at this point. O was putting pieces together in his head. Q was obviously enjoying himself. There was an odd tension. A feeling O couldn’t put his finger on. Maybe Q was experiencing a similar thing.   
O brought it to a steady stop. Q looked back to him  
O: Does this count as foreplay?  
Q: Oh, he's a fast learner  
Q and O sounded a little out of breath  
O: Would you like-  
Q: -Yes please  
Q rolled onto his back and spread his legs, giving O somewhere to kneel. O’s knelt over Q. Q got a good look at O in the dim light of the moon. He’s thin but the founders obviously put some work into him. Q’s eyes wander down. O noticed  
O: I don’t know if they were going for Human or Bajoran  
Q: I was just about to ask  
O: Is it .. alright?  
Q: You know the old saying.  
O shakes his head  
Q: It’s not the size that counts...   
Q whispers  
Q: It's what you do with it  
O laughs  
O: Is that what you tell yourself?  
Q smiles  
Q: O!  
O bobs down and kisses him. Q trembles.  
O: Did you still-  
Q frantically nods  
O kisses him again as he lines up and pushes in. The kiss breaks and they embrace.  
Q: Y’alright?  
O: Strange feeling that’s all  
Q: Just do what you did with your fingers  
O gets up a bit and presses on. Q whines. O goes back to kissing him as he figures out thrusting. Q continued to tremble and moan. O likes all these feelings. It makes him feel good to move, it makes him feel good to hold Q, it makes him feel good to hear him moan. He loves the heat between them. Q’s glazed over smile, like he can’t focus the feeling like O can.

It's been awhile since Q has done this. Why he stopped after the occupation, he’ll never know. O was doing very well considering he’s never done this, and his body is new, and they're starving on a planet that might kill them. He’s missed the contact. He’s missed the build up. He’s missed being used like this.  
O: Q …  
Q: Yeah …  
O: Something … I’m-  
Q:That’s okay. Keep going…  
O was totally focused on his movements. He doesn’t want to fuck this up. For himself or Q, but if Q says keep going, he’s going to.  
Q: Little faster...  
O pushed in harder and faster. Q was unexpectedly pushed over, O followed after. O suddenly stopped.  
Q: What’s wrong?  
O swallowed  
O: That’s .. supposed to happen?  
Q nodded  
O: You don’t mind?  
Q looked concerned and shook his head. O relaxed and laid back down next to him.  
Q: It's called an orgasm by the way  
O: I know what its called, I’ve just never had one  
O lays down fully on his back  
O: I need my shirt  
Q: Glad I could provide  
Q passes him his shirt, Q starts looking for his.  
O: That was nice.  
Q: Yup.  
Q put some of his clothes back on  
The silence was uncomfortable  
O: We could do it again at some point  
Q smiled  
Q: Give me some recovery time  
O rolled his eyes  
Q got laid down. O grabbed him and cuddled him. Q nearly cried. But he’s too tired.

Q woke up the next morning. It was cold. It was always cold. He was hungry. No change there. O was pressed into his back again. He remembered last night. He was still a bit sticky. O wasn’t actually wearing any trousers yet. He can still feel his bare legs and bulge pressed against him. Maybe O would like round 2 too?  
Q: O, wake up  
O: Nnhghh  
Q: Weird morning after, I know, but we gotta keep moving  
O: Urgh… Last night … We-  
Q: Yeah. C’mon or we’re never making it back to DS9  
O: Alright  
O starts getting up. Q takes the jacket from the floor. O wears the blanket. Their walk continues.

O broke the silence after what felt like hours.  
O: Is it different with women?  
Q: What? Oh. Yeah. I mean… I’m obviously on top with women, but I’m always the bottom with guys so .. I don’t really know  
O: Oh.  
Q: Thinking about k?  
O: Yup  
Q: I don’t think about it very often anymore. No one wants to settle in a bar on a space station that can’t seem to stay out of trouble.  
O: I did  
Q: And why, I’ll never know  
O: I wanted to get away from Dr M. I couldn’t think of anywhere safer than Terok nor. The Cardassians were terrified of me so …  
Q: Scared? Of you?  
O: You recall seeing me shapeshift for the first time?  
Q: I thought my drinks had been spiked  
O: Now imagine how they felt  
Q: Never thought about it until now.  
O: How did you end up there?  
Q: I knew a guy who could get me kanar cheap and Bajor was teaming with Cardassians. Open market  
O: Almost too opportune  
Q: Rule 62, the riskier the road, the greater the profit  
O: If this is too personal, stop me, but how did you end up with the Cardassian soldiers?  
Q: Ferengi pair up over business deals all the time. I decided it would serve my own interests to get cosy with a few high ranking officers in their time of need… You know, like when their comfort women leave. Can’t have them coming in and abusing my staff  
O: You make it sound valiant  
Q: That's how I saw it at first. Then I just got greedy  
Q smiled to himself  
O: Rule 10. Greed is eternal  
Q: You can’t blame me. Women are picky. Guys aren’t  
O: I wouldn’t know  
Q: Oh please. We get stuck together for a few days and we end up in bed, you’ve been chasing K for years and gotten nowhere. Chicks are picky  
O: At the speed K falls for actual Bajorans, forgive me if I don’t believe you  
Q: Do I hear jealousy?  
O: I’m not jealous  
Q: Yes you are. I know what jealousy sounds like.  
O: Hmf  
Q: Does it get you going?  
O: What?  
Q: Nothing  
O: Where you proposing something or-  
Q: Not necessarily. I thought I’d ask about your kinks  
O: I hadn’t really thought that far ahead  
Q: How far were you thinking?  
O: Pairing up would be a start. I starting reading a book that's supposed to help  
Q: What did it say?  
O: It went through how different peoples view romance.  
Q: Was there a Cardassian page?  
O: Yup… Klingon one was pain based too  
Q snorts  
Q: If changelings had a page, it’d just say “don’t bother”  
O laughed  
O: Finding your perfect mate: Dominion edition  
Both of them laughed  
Q: It's just an empty book  
They keep laughing  
O: You know, I’d bet latinum Weyoun’s in to it  
Q: Ya think?  
O: 100%. He’s too forward not to be  
Q: What about B and G?   
O: I’d put money on it  
Q: I don’t know. I don’t think B is picking up what G’s putting down  
O: What about Ziyal?  
Q: I’ll bet G was hoping to get ‘the good doctor’s’ attention  
O: I don’t usually gossip. This is fun.  
Q: I’m a bartender, I’ve heard it all before. It's not like anybody minds. Gossip gets information around the station quicker. Keeps everyone in the loop  
O: It also causes arguments  
Q: On a Cardassian station? Not an issue.. If you know what I mean  
O: Yeah, I read that page... Wasn’t a page for Ferengi though?  
Q: We don’t flirt, be barter.  
O: Makes sense. Wait, then how did Nog happen?  
Q: My stupid brother got scammed and she left him with the kid.  
O: Aw-  
Q: Don’t feel bad for him. He didn’t read the fine print.  
O: Can’t imagine it was easy for him  
Q: No, that's why he came to me and made my life difficult too  
O: You didn’t even teach him to read, how hard can it be?  
Q: I’m not parent material. Are you?  
O: I’ve thought about it.. A lot more actually since turning humanish.  
Q: I can’t say I enjoyed hours of screaming and biting ... but the O’briens made 2 of them.  
O: Maybe Human children are easier?  
Q: What would your offspring even count as?  
O: I have no idea. I don’t even know if I can reproduce.  
Q: I doubt the founders would be so merciful as to grant you infertility  
O: I should ask B when we get back  
Q: ‘If’  
It as a pleasant feeling not to argue for once. 

Night fell.  
Q: I feel like I’m going to die of hunger  
O: You’re not dying  
Q: You don’t know what dying feels like  
O: Maybe you’re tired. We should settle for the night  
Q nodded  
Q: Good idea  
They settle under a tree. The ground is dry and flat here  
Q rubbed the back of his neck  
Q: I don’t wanna sound desperate-  
O’s head shot in Q’s direction  
O: I was about to say the same thing. How are we doing this?  
Q: Urm ..  
Q looks around. He’s more concerned about the stains he’s leaving after the last 2 nights. Then there was the height difference, and the cold, and the fact that O is new to this.  
Q shrugged  
Q: Would you mind if I used my mouth?  
O: That doesn’t sound hygienic  
Q: Pft, not like you’ve got any diseases is it?  
O: I didn’t mean like that  
Q: Not a problem from where I’m kneeling  
O has a moment to think. He knows people do this but he’s not sure if he’s comfortable with the idea himself, but as Q says, can’t knock it till you try it. Plus, he is interested. These new sensations have been very rewarding so far.  
O nods  
O: Alright. What do I do?  
Q: It’d be easier on my neck if you stood, but if I were you, the last thing I would want right now is to be stood up.  
Reality was dawning on him.  
O: I don’t mind standing. Should I do anything else?  
O can feel the throbbing. He started pulling himself up and leaned against the tree.   
Q: Give me some warning when your nearly there. I could do without inhaling your load.  
O nodded as Q sat on his feet in front of O. O didn’t look down. A little bit out of embarrassment, some awkwardness, but mostly he didn’t want to think of Q like that.  
Q was already pulling O’s clothes out of the way. O was trying to stop his leg shaking.  
Q: Any of your books cover this?  
O: Urm .. A few … Again, mostly-Ohmygosh  
O stiffened against the tree and then relaxed. He swallowed trying to clear his thoughts. There was a tremor that ran through his body. It was an unusual feeling but Q proceeded with confidence. O just stood there and accepted it.  
O: Should I ... keep talking?  
O was panting the words out.  
Q hummed something that maybe sounded m-hm  
O likes the vibration. He’s not in full control of the faces he’s pulling either. Another new thing that came with the humanoid body.  
O: Urm .. Ur- The books are usually aimed at a …urm .. a female-audience …  
O was struggling to focus on conversation and his breathing.  
O: So … Ahh. It’s not typical for the .. urm ..   
O grabbed his hair, unsure what to do with his hands  
O: The act is usually … Q…   
O was mumbling curse words under his breath. His eyes were stuck far in the distance, mouth just a little open.  
O: Q!  
O’s nails dragged into the tree as he tried to remain. Sweet release came with a massive smack of guilt and fear. Q moved away. O slid down the tree. Q was wiping his mouth. O really needs to say something  
O: I’m so sorry  
Q: Why?  
O looked at him. He couldn’t bring himself to say what he was thinking, but he really wanted to do something about that shame written all over his face.  
Q: If it was a problem, I wouldn’t have done it, I mean, unless you didn’t like it-  
O: No, it was nice, I just feel bad for you. Not because you didn’t do it right, not that I would know, not like you weren’t expecting it-  
Q: O!  
O: Yes?  
Q: What were you saying about your books?  
O thought back  
O: Oh! Since most of them are aimed at women, the sex part is usually in her favour, so even though the act is referenced, I’m a little out of the loop as it were  
Q: I get it. It took some practice .. you know, because of the teeth  
O: That didn’t even occur to me  
Q: Good … I couldn’t ask for a HAND … if you catch my drift?  
O: Sure  
O fixed his trousers. Q laid on O’s chest facing away from him and pulled his own layers out of the way. O watched what he was doing over Q’s ear. Q got comfortable. O pulled his legs further apart to give himself better access.  
O’s hand rested on Q’s thigh. He slowly moved toward up. Q moaned as O showed Q what he learned.  
O doesn’t feel like he was doing it for long enough when Q forcefully backed into him and shuddered.  
O: Done?  
Q: Done  
Q lazily fixed himself and fell asleep on O. O remains sat up and just lets him.  
He’s very thankful they stopped arguing. Who knows what could have happened if they’d have fought alone in such hostile terrain. They’re both so fragile. No one knows where they are. They quicker they get to the top, the quicker they go back to DS9, which brought up another question  
O: Q?  
Q: Mmm  
O: What happens when we get back to DS9?  
Q: I’m gonna check my bars still up and running. You have swimming to worry about  
He felt Q quietly laugh to himself  
O: What do we tell people?  
Q: We don’t tell them Jack. None of their business  
O: Okay  
O falls asleep

Together they finally reach the top of the mountain. O pulls Q and the transmitter up a steep ledge. Q starts pressing buttons. It beeps.  
Q: We did it  
O: We did?  
Q: SOS sent and received  
O grabs Q and they excitedly hug  
Q: And I was scared R would inherit the bar  
O: I was scared I’d be writing my last will and testament  
Q: Pft, you don't own anything to give away  
O: Becoming mortal puts things in perspective. I was thinking about having my ashes sent back through the wormhole in my bucket. Poetic enough  
Q: You know what I’d want to do.  
O: Ferengi customs.  
Q: Not that they’re worth much  
O: R would buy one  
Q: Moogie wouldn’t  
O: You know, if we died, I’d be more upset that I never saw the war end than anything else  
Q: It was kinda your fault  
O: Sisko found the Vorta and Jem'hadar before I found my people. Personally, I think we should count ourselves lucky that we have a shapeshifter on our side. Imagine fighting this war without Dr M’s research or my assistance.  
Q: Too bad you can’t shapeshift any more  
O: The price of defending the crew .. Could have been worse I suppose...  
Q: Did it hurt when they changed you?  
O: More like shock. Like waking up from an accident.   
Q: Oof  
O: I’m sorry Brunt took your licence  
Q: Like you said, could have been worse  
Silence fell between them.

Eventually they were beamed aboard the defiant.   
B hypo sprayed them both and set them up with medical gowns  
B: Nice to see the two of you didn’t try killing each other  
B’s face was playful. Almost knowing  
B: By the way Q, I won the pool. You owe me and J money  
O looked over at Q who looked genuinely insulted  
Q: How did you know?  
B: Ultraviolet lights are on old trick but very effective  
O gave Q an angry look  
O: What pool?  
B swaggered out of the room  
Q: The crew put money on our … I won’t say coupling. What's the word?  
O: The crew bet latinum on us having sex? And you bet against it?  
Q: I owe a lot of people money now  
O: That's why you wanted to keep it quiet  
Q: I wouldn’t want to get in the way of you and K either  
O: Like hell you didn’t  
Their bickering continues into the evening

**Author's Note:**

> Shame  
> I did write a second part, buts even worse than this


End file.
